Morning Princess
by Scriptive
Summary: Tag to No Exit. While the boys caught some shut eye, Jo continued to go over the case.


I've been having the bad case of writer's block & this just came to me in the most innocent way. Please let me know what you think/how I can improve. Thanks! :D

**- - - **

_H. H. Holmes._

The name was blurred on the paper in front of her where she had scribbled it with black pen. Jo blinked her tired eyes and turned off her flashlight with a long sigh. She glanced over the table where she sat, her eyes immediately resting on the sleeping older Winchester brother. Dean had fallen asleep hours ago and slept surprising sound for a hunter. All night, the sounds of police sirens had echoed through the Chicago streets. Jo had wanted to close the windows but Dean had objected, saying the small apartment was stuffy. The noise was so loud that if Jo wasn't able to sleep due to her excitment from the hunt, she wouldn't have been able to sleep because of the noise outside anyway.

Dean looked uncomfortable. The way that he was sprawled across the easy chair guaranteed him at least a sore back upon awakening. She felt a twinge of guilt at saying that she would take the only bed in the back room. She knew she wasn't going to get any shut eye but the way Dean had been such an asshole when ordering that she _would _take the bed, she had replied with a bitchy and prompt _"fine!" _

A "Real Gentlemen", Dean had called himself. Sam and Jo had both scoffed. _Right._

Dean was somewhat curled on his side, but mostly on his stomach. One arm underneath him and the other draped awkwardly behind his back. One leg was folded underneath the other that stuck straight out, his foot and ankle hanging off the pull out footrest. It was such a humorous sigh that she had bit her lip to keep from laughing. Although judging from Dean's snores, he probably wouldn't have woken up anyways. Jo turned back to her notebook.

_There he designed and built his dream castle-or what would later be known as his "Castle Of Horrors" Holmes carefully supervised the construction, making sure no persons stayed on the job for more than a week, claiming that the work they did was second rate and firing them. He refused to pay for their services and at the same time made sure that no one knew the exact layout of the building. It was completed in May of 1890, standing three stories high. The public occupied the first floor but the upper floors and basement held deadly secrets. _

Sam had stayed up for awhile with Jo, on his laptop, running over the facts about this psycho killer and entertaining her with his stories about Stanford. Jo could tell by the way Sam talked about his school that he probably didn't get to share his ivy league past very often around Dean. Around three in the morning, he had turned in.

Jo had told Sam that she wasn't going to be sleeping in the bed so he might as well make use of it.  
_"Are you sure?"_ Sam had asked, eyes flickering to his sleeping brother.

"_I'm not tired and I'll probably just go over everything that we have. Make sure we aren't missing anything." _She smiled at Sam. She liked his easy going nature and kind smile.

"_Okay." _Sam had agreed hesitantly. _"But if you want to get some rest, just wake me and the bed's all yours, alright?" _Sam had stifled a yawn and headed into the bedroom, leaving the door open. Within minutes, snores mirroring Dean's were coming from the dark room. Jo sighed, rubbing her hand over her face.

_Exactly how many people Holmes murdered remains a mystery but some estimates numbers more than 200. _

Morning light had begun to fill the small apartment when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around, the knife clenched in her white knuckles. Always expect the worse. That's what her father had taught her.

"Whoa. It's just me." Sam's voice was gruff, his eyes still half mast. "I'm out to get some coffee." He stumbled out the door without another word, closing it behind him with a soft click. Like most, she figured coffee was what made Sam Winchester a morning kind of man.

For the first time in hours, Dean stirred. It was almost as if he could sense the absence in his brother's presence. Jo wasn't surprised. The brothers seemed close, fiercely loyal and aware of each other's well being at all times. She heard a grunt and looked up. She couldn't help but grin at how disoriented the elder brother seemed.

"Morning Princess."

**- - - **

Once again, I'd really appreciate the review. :D


End file.
